Lights Out
by Eden Eyes
Summary: When Gil Grissom, and his wife Sara, along with Jim Brass and his new bride Kacee, investigate an older crime scene out in the middle of nowhere, things start to get a little...strange. Fun little one shot. GSR and Brass/OC.
1. Chapter 1

The four of them stood in the old house…Grissom, Sara, Brass, and Kacee. The house had been an old murder scene for a case they had unsolved. They had a possible new lead, in the old case, and it brought them all to the old, somewhat strange home. Brass had told the remaining officers to go home, that Kacee and himself had everything under control. So, now the only people remaining, was the four of them. As they stood in the middle of the, what Kacee thought was spooky, living room, the power shut off, and the house went completely dark. The only light was the moonlight coming through the large picture window. Grissom's hand found Sara's and held it. Brass looked around.

"I guess its lights out." Brass teased, being his witty, charming self. Grissom chuckled at his comment, and Sara and Kacee smiled.

"Yeah, well, we've got a long night ahead of us in this house, so I suggest we get a move on." Grissom said.

"I'll take the upstairs." Sara said, as she headed for the stairs. Kacee smiled over at Brass.

"I'll go up with her; you and Griss could take the basement." Kacee said to Brass.

"How considerate of you." Brass chuckled, winking to her, then following Grissom, as they head for the steps.

Sara and Kacee walked up the creaky steps of the old home.

"This place looks like it'd be a good place to go into a spook movie, ya know, the haunted house." Kacee smirked, leaning in the doorway, as Sara went into the first of four bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs.

Sara looked over at Kacee and chuckled. She and Brass were good for each other, both of them were witty and sarcastic, and could always make you laugh.

Meanwhile in the basement...

Grissom looked through jars of things stored down there, hoping to find something relevant to the case.

"This place gives me the creeps." Brass said, looking around the dark, dusty basement with a musty smell hanging in the air.

Grissom just looked up at him, and then started on his search. While he was walking, he stepped on, what he hadn't seen, a cat's tail. The cat screamed, trying to scratch at him. This made Grissom and Brass jump. Both their eyes were wide.

"Maybe I should go and check on the girls?" Brass said glancing at the stairway he so badly wanted to go up.

"Oh no, you aren't leaving me to fend for myself down here. It was a cat, Jim, nothing to be afraid over." Grissom turned and came face to face with a Mannequin, but it definitely scared him.

"I'm not afraid." Brass said. He leaned against the wall, and turned facing the left, being face to face with a stuffed owl. He looked forward and got up off the wall, walking around as well.

Back upstairs...

"How could one person live in such a big house all alone? Especially such a creepy house as it is." Kacee said, looking around. Sara smiled a bit, and just continued working around.

Tree branches scratched against the window, making a screechy sound, like nails on a blackboard, causing Kacee to jump a bit. Sara chuckled.

"You sure are a jumpy person at times, Kacee." She teased, while searching the room.

"I'm not jumpy; it just startled me is all." Kacee grinned. "You think we should go check on Griss and Jim?" Kacee suggested.

"Nah, I'm sure they're fine." Sara smiled. They then heard the cat scream. Kacee's eyes were wide.

Sara turned her back to Kacee, as she looked out the window. Kacee walked over to the door, peeking out. When she turned around, Sara was standing right by her, and she gasped a bit. Sara chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"Well, we don't have to worry... right?" Kacee smiled her sideways grin, as they walked into another room, this one smaller, and somewhat creepier. Kacee stepped on a doll, as it called out 'momma' causing both of them to jump. Kacee bent over, picking the doll up.

"It's just a doll." Kacee said, looking over it.

"Of course it is…what'd you think it was?" Sara teased, nervous herself. The girls were starting to scare each other now.

Kacee and Sara walked through the room, and by a mirror, when they someone slowly move out from a corner of the room, close to them, in the mirror. The girls screamed, and Kacee kneed him right between the legs. Sara and Kacee ran for the door but another man was there. Sara hit his head with her flashlight and punched him square on the face, breaking his nose.

Back in the basement...

Grissom walked around. He picked up a jar, looking inside it. This jar made the things in his office look like toys for toddlers. Brass was looking at the mannequin. It kind of had the shape and look of Kacee's face. He sighed, pushing it back a bit. As he went to move, the mannequin fell over, landing on his back. He about jumped out of his skin, turned and punching the mannequin so hard, that the head came off, and flew up by the basement door.

"Jeeze, Jim, put a little force in it." Grissom teased, somewhat nervous himself, but he would never admit that.

"Gil, there isn't anything down here, let's…" They both were silenced with hearing the girls' screams. They ran up the steps to the door, but it was locked. They were locked in the basement. They kept trying to break it in, but it wouldn't budge.

Meanwhile upstairs…

Sara and Kacee ran downstairs for the basement door. They were unlocking and opening it just as Brass and Grissom were about to bang into it again. Sara and Kacee saw Grissom and Brass flying at them, with all four of them ending up on the floor. Grissom landed on his side, face to face with Sara, her hot breath he could feel on his lips. Brass landed right on top of Kacee, their eyes connected and locked to each others.

"Man, did you girls have to do that." One of officers Brass sent home came from upstairs, holding his bleeding nose.

"Yeah, now the guys back at the force are going to know that two girls beat us up." The other said, somewhat in a squeaky voice, walking stiffly.

"You two!" Brass' voice boomed. He sat up a bit. Kacee looked to her left and saw Sara and Grissom, then to her right, and saw the head of the mannequin which must have come out with Grissom and Brass. Her eyes widened. Brass and Grissom stood, helping the girls up. Kacee kept her eyes on the head, pointing to it, as Sara now looked as well.

"Well, you better have a damn good explanation!" Brass said, as he eyed the officers. Kacee's eyes never left the mannequin's head.

"Well, we got a call, they said there wasn't anything here and the house was thoroughly checked last week, someone on day shift, but they didn't record doing it, so no one knew. We then decided to have a little fun, and spook y'all." One of the officers explained, holding his nose.

"So, you did all of this!" Brass was livid. "You really had to go about and shut the power off…" He started.

"Oh no, sir, we didn't shut the power off." The second officer said.

"Get out of here, and I'll talk to you two back at the station." Brass growled in a low voice. Grissom held Sara's hand, pulling her into a hug. "You all right?"

"Yeah, we're good, just got freaked out. Then again, it didn't help with little Miss Spook over there, she was creeped out, then it got me creeped out." Sara chuckled.

Jim walked back over, taking Kacee in his arms, kissing the side of her head, as she stared at the head. "You okay, m'dear?"

"Jim, it's a head." Kacee said, while looking at the head. Kacee looked at the head, frowning a bit, noticing the way the mannequin's head was made, how it kind of resembled her own face.

Sara walked over to Kacee. "Kind of looks like you...better then the doll though, right?" Sara said with a chuckle. Kacee looked up at Sara, arching her eyebrow.

"Very funny" Kacee grinned as well, looking back down at the head. She kicked it under the table. "That's better." Kacee turned to them. "Are we done now?"

Grissom looked around, "Well, we don't really have any evidence to look for... "

"Then again it's dayshift…" Sara pointed out.

"Good point, we'll look around a bit more." Grissom said. "But, uh, just to keep you two safe, we should probably all stay together." Grissom said, smiling a bit.

Sara arched an eyebrow, as Kacee and Brass chuckled. "Whatever you say, bug man." Kacee teased. She took a step, and stepped on the cat that had run up the steps. It hissed at her, causing her to jump a bit. "Maybe I should wait outside?"

"Oh yeah, I'd definitely go for it Kacee, you know, it'd be better to be outside, by yourself in the woods, then to be inside with us." Sara smiled, following Grissom. Brass chuckled, smiling at Kacee before walking with Grissom and Sara. He kept looking over his shoulder, to make sure she'd be okay.

"Um…" Kacee looked at the door and then down the hall the others were slowly going down. She heard the wind scrape up against the house. "Hey guys wait for me." She said jogging after them. Brass stopped, turning, smiling. He turned just as she got over, and she bounced into him. He wrapped his arms around her, to hold her up. "Sorry." She smiled, blushing.

"Changed your mind, eh?" Sara teased, poking her head into the bathroom. "Oh wow, if it wasn't so dirty, this would be one nice bathroom." Sara walked into it. Grissom also poked his head in, before following as well. Brass smiled down to Kacee, kissing her gently, before going in with them. Kacee went in after, not wanting to be alone in the creepy, dark hall.

"Very nice bathroom." Kacee said. She opened the shower door. "Eeewww, hard water stains." Sara just shook her head and chuckled. Kacee knew the pranksters were gone, but she still felt the need to be on guard. They heard a noise come from the main entrance.

"Okay, this is just getting to be too much." Sara whispered under her breath.

"I wish the power would come back on." Kacee mumbled. As if in answer, the lights suddenly flickered on, but shut off once again right after. "Great, now I'm blind." Kacee scoffed. Grissom walked over and peeked out the door, just in time to see someone go down in the basement. His eyes widened.

"Someone's here…" He whispered.

"Damn officers, I told them to go back to the station." Brass rumbled, pushing past Grissom, walking down the hall. Kacee moved past Grissom and followed Brass, walking behind him. She loved how in charge of things he was.

While they walked, Kacee looked over in the direction of the doors. They were wide open, but the officers' cars weren't there. "Baby, the officers' cars aren't here." She said frowning. Brass came back over, looking as well.

"Good eye... and don't call me 'baby' at work." He teased, smiling. Kacee smiles her Cheshire cat-like grin softly, when she heard someone behind her. She turned sharply, and about hit Grissom. Sara was behind him.

"Good Lord, you know how close I came to whacking you one?" Kacee said, her heart pounding in her chest a bit.

"Sorry, you find out who it was?" Grissom asked.

"No, but we've made one discovery, whoever's here isn't the officers and we can't see their car." Brass explained. They heard a noise come from downstairs.

"Wait here." Brass says, in a warning whisper. He went to the basement doorway. Kacee went to follow, but he held a hand up. "You too." Brass said, drawing his gun, he went down the steps as quietly as possible.

"Well, I'm not about to let him go down there by himself." Kacee said. She drew her gun as well, and started to quietly make her descent down. Brass heard something and turned to face her, moving his gun quickly, so it wasn't pointed at her.

"I thought I told you to wait upstairs?" Brass whispered.

"Since when do I listen?" Kacee said in a honey-sweet voice.

"You should try it, you might like it sometime." He whispered softly. He began to say something else, when they hear another noise, and both kept their guns ready.

"I thought you two were going to wait upstairs?" Brass sighed, as Grissom and Sara stood behind them.

"We would have, but someone is in the kitchen now..." Sara whispered. Grissom looked over at her.

"All right. They must have gone up through the other door." Brass sighed. They all turned around, heading back upstairs. They heard whoever it was. They now knew it was a man. They started walking for the kitchen. As Brass went in with Grissom behind him followed by Sara, Kacee looked over, just in time for someone to grab her arm.

"Let me go!" Kacee yelled and wildly punching whoever it was smack dab in the face.

Brass heard her yell and pushed past the other two, running out, just in time to see Conrad Ecklie get up off the floor. Grissom and Sara ran out as well, their eyes wide.

"Conrad, what the hell are you doing?" Grissom asked as his voice rose up a notch. Brass pulled Kacee to him. Just the thought of her hurt or in danger terrified him.

"The officers at the station told me what happened, and I came, in person, after an hour of them being there and no CSIs, to tell you we have more important cases to work on, then you four playing around in some old house."

"We are not playing around, we're looking for evidence." Grissom stated.

"Have you found any...?" Ecklie asked with arms crossed over his chest.

There was a silence in the room now.

"My point exactly, back to the lab you four." Ecklie turned on his heel, walking out the door. He had parked at the end of the driveway, so he wouldn't get his car muddy.

"Well, as much fun as this has been..." Sara stated sarcastically, heading for the door. Sara stepped on that poor cat's tail and it hissed. The angry creature ran under the table, causing the mannequin's head to roll out. Sara ran out the front door.

"Yeah, it's been grand but I really want to go now." Kacee said as she looked down at the head. "Sara, wait up." She ran out as well. Grissom and Brass chuckled, shaking their heads.

"You up for some breakfast?" Brass asked Grissom as they walked out of the house. They made it out on the front porch and the door shut itself behind them. Grissom arched an eyebrow, and Brass just stared at it.

"I think I'm ready for anything at this very moment." Grissom said. They walked down to their cars and laughed. Sara in Grissom's car, and Kacee in Brass', were already sitting tightly, buckled up.

"Well, I think they're ready to go." Brass chuckled. Grissom smiled, nodding. He walked over, getting in his car. He let his hand come up, and caress Sara's beautiful face. She smiled, leaning into his touch.

"Griss?" She whispered smiling.

"Yeah, hun?" He smiled back.

"Please turn the car on, so we can go." She smiled. He chuckled, turning on their car.

Brass opened the driver side door, getting in. He looked over at Kacee. She looked back. They smiled at each other. Brass leaned over and placed a sweet, loving kiss to Kacee's lips. "You ready?" he smiled to her.

"Oh, yeah." She smiled, chuckling.

"Sara, did it really scare you that much that you want to leave this badly?" Grissom asked, putting the car in gear. Sara smiled wickedly. "No, but before Kacee came out, I put something in their car... "

Kacee leaned back in her seat, and she then heard it. 'Momma.' Sara had put that blasted doll in their car. Just as Grissom and Sara pulled by The Brass's car, Kacee looked over at her.

"Go, hun." Sara laughed, as Grissom sped up, and they pulled out.

"Are we meeting them for breakfast?" Kacee asked, watching their car.

"Yeah. Why?" Brass asked, backing out.

"Oh, no reason at all." Kacee smiled evilly, forming a plan in her head. While Brass was backing out, Kacee took another look at the house. She saw the cat come out the window, and sit on the front porch railing. She smirked, taking a last look at the house she never wanted to see again. All the lights in the house then flickered on but shut right back off. Kacee couldn't help but chuckle at how freaked she'd gotten herself. She was a detective for Pete's sake. Brass looked over at her, smiling. He took her hand in is, smiling at the wedding ring, he placed on her hand a few years ago. They pulled out, and headed off for breakfast.

The End?

hehehe


	2. disclaimer

**Thanks to my wonderful beta and friend, Chris, for doing this for me!**

**disclaimer: CSI is not mine**

**spoilers: none that I know of, takes place after season 6**

**all right, AN: I'm sure y'all are wondering why this is here and not on the story, but I forgot to put it in, lol, so here it is. Be on the watch for the sequeal. ' Revenge Can Be Sweet '**


End file.
